The truth of the night
by suddenlyreal
Summary: Lily Evans broke up with James for some strange reason in 7th year. James was heartbroken, but went with the flow. 2 years later is the hogwarts reunion, James sees a ray of hope. Problem is: Lily is engaged.
1. Default Chapter

**Diclaimer:** All characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, I made up Sandy and Talia, but they are witches, which is J.K Rowlings idea. The idea for the story is from fate'sfallenangel  
  
** Chapter one.....Awkward Memories**.  
  
Lily Evans was getting ready for her 'two years after' Hogwarts reunion. She was as nervous as a house elf, as she was going to be seeing James Potter again. She broke up with him in the final year, and no-one apart from her knew why. She said she stopped loving him one morning, but not everyone believed her.  
  
Lily got into her best robes and let her flowing red hair out. Her bright green eyes shone, at the very thought of the night ahead. Her boyfriend, Thomas Dhuel, walked into the room. He kissed the top of her head, "Are you ready sweetie? We better be getting to the platform..."

Ready? , She thought to herself. No-one can be ready for James Potter!

She remembered back to the day She first agreed to go out with James potter.  
  
_It was Valentines Day at Hogwarts, and the friendship between James and Lily was at its peak. The very attractive Ravenclaw girl, Delicia Chang, came up seductively to James. "Hi..." she said. HOT, James thought. "Heey..." "Did you want to...come to the three broomsticks with me today?" she asked. James couldn't believe it. He was about to say yes when he realised, he didn't want to. He wanted to be with lily. He quickly apologised, leaving Delicia in shock, and ran over to lily. "Evans!" He cried. "Come with me to hogsmade!" She looked up and smiled. "Hey Potter, why, what did you need to get? It's going to be full of couples down there today!" she said, not realising he was asking her out. He hadn't asked her out for a year, ever since she stopped hating him.  
  
He gulped. "Lily, I was...er...wondering.." he said, kicking a pebble. "If maybe you would want to be one of those couples...with me.." he was going to stop there, but he couldn't now. "I said I stopped liking you Lily, and I did. It wasn't Like anymore, It wasn't Lust anymore, It turned into love. In our year of friendship, it's just been me loving you..I'm sorry" She looked at him, with her bright eyes, in curiosity. Everyone was crowded around. No-one could read her face, she was just staring at James in disbelief. "James.." she said, "Never, ever, would I.." she started, then James interrupted. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, thinking she was going to reject him after that and turned to walk away. "Wait!" she said, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "As I was saying..Never, ever would I, two years ago, have thought I would ever say this, but Yes, of course I will James. I...I, love you too."  
_  
"Yes" she said lying, kissing Thomas. "I'm ready" They appraised to platform 9 and ¾.  
  
As they arrived, Thomas went to sign on. He didn't go to Hogwarts, he went to Beaubaxtons. Lily stood there, looking for anyone, trying to avoid James Potter.

  
  
"Hurry up James!" Sirus Black yelled to his best friend, and flatmate, James potter.

James came out with his natural untidy hair, and his mischievous grin.

"Are you ready?" asked sirus.

"No, but since when am I ever ready? Let's go!"

"Wait..." said Sirus. "Your sure that you want to do this? Erm, Lily will be coming.."

James remembered back to their 1st valentines day.  
  
_James and lily were sipping on a butter beer in the three broomsticks. James was still in shock that lily actually loved him. They were talking about Arithmacy when James suddenly kissed lily. It was the most passionate kiss both of them had ever had. It wasn't a sleazy, just for fun kiss, it was more than that. Lily pulled away and smiled. From that moment, as corny as it sounds, they knew they were meant to be._

"Yeah.." James murmured. "I know. But she hates me so you know, I just won't go near her. It's fine, really" he said, smiling a bit too brightly.

"I'm not thick" said sirus. He then stopped to think about that. James gave a look of disbelief. "Well," he started again, "I am not totally ignorant. I know you still have feelings with her, maybe that's why all your other dates never last." Sirus paused. "Or maybe it's cause you are an ugly prat," he said, dodging a blow from James.

"Look," said James, "I will be fine. Serious..sirus." he laughed at the pun and apparated to Platform 9 and ¾.

  
  
It didn't take the two ex-lovers long to see each other. Lily stands out as the beauty anywhere, and James just makes himself the centre of attention. At James arrival many girls ran up to him. At lily's many boys ran up to her. She went to find her friends, and James went to find his friends.  
  
"LILY EVANS!! You TROLL! You never wrote back! I thought your owls must have died...but NOO! You DIDN"T WRITE!" came a cry from the obnoxious Hufflepuff, Ella Pearson.

"LILLY!" Squealed Sandy Roberts, and Talia Chipinie, her best friends, running up to her and hugging her.

Lily laughed, overwhelmed opt be united with her high school best friends again.

"Sooo.." said Ella, the one not known for much tact, "Where is James?"

Sandy squirmed uncomfortably. Lily cleared her throat.

"Um, I don't know."

Ella gasped. "Are you saying you didn't get back together when you both went on exchange to Paris?, City of LUURVE?" Ella exclaimed.

Lily sighed. "Yep. But I'm not single. I have a boyfriend who is signing on right now..."

Talia smiled. "That's great."

Ella however, thought otherwise. "Great? Nah-uh! You can't POSSIBLY love this guy more than James"

For a second, Lily was going to hit Ella, but she then realised there maybe be some truth. She was about to say something when Ella broke the awkward silence.

"WOOOAAAHHH! Hot stuff coming our way! HOTTIE!" Ella whispered, excitiedly.

Talia laughed, Sandy rolled her eyes. Lily chuckled.

"Thomas!" she yelled to the guy Ella was talking about. He smiled and walked over.

"Girls," Lily said, "this is my fiancé, Thomas Dhuel."

A messy haired boy nearby, overheard and looked over in dismay.


	2. Reunited in sorrow

**Disclaimer:** All owned to the great J.K rowling. The idea of the storyline from fate'sfallenangel

** Chapter two....Reunited in sorrow**  
  
"Girls," a voice nearby said, "this is my fiancé, Thomas Dhuel."

James looked over at the familiar voice, to see the raving beauty Lily Evans talking. His friend, Remus Lupin, heard as well and patted James on the back.

"Dude," he said, "nothing lasts forever. Maybe it's for the best." He said, expecting James to break down.

James didn't say anything then decided to laugh.

"Woah. If it's even possible, he is better looking that me!" James said, hiding all his true feelings of sadness.

Remus looked at him in disbelief, but then the train started to honk and everyone got aboard. James made sure he wasn't on the same carriage as Lily.

As he, Sirus, Remus and peter Pettigrew (the mischievous marauders) found themselves a cabin they started talking about all the things they had been up to.

"I'm taking a course to teach at good ol' Hogwarts." Said Remus, and Sirus rolled his eyes. "Really Lupin, you are a dishonour to our names." He said.

As they started arguing, James looked at Peter.

Peter whispered, "Have you heard about Lily?"

James nodded, mournfully. James then got up out of the cabin and went for a walk. Not looking where he was going, he ran into someone.  
  
Lily looked up at the person she ran into.

"Sorry..." she said. She then realised it was none other than James Potter.

James looked at her eyes, his favourite feature of hers. He couldn't bear to talk to her, he just couldn't. He pretended he didn't know her.

"That's okay" he said, moving right past her.

"Wait" She said. "Don't just leave me James...I think we—"

But james cut her off. "Why shouldn't I leave you Lily? You left me" he pointed out.

"James!" she said, trying to fight back tears. "Please, don't just go.''

He looked at her and remembered the day they broke up.  
  
_It was a snowy winters day, with a perfect lining of snow all over to school of Hogwarts. No-one could ask for a better day, except Lily Evans. She had made up her mind. Today was the day. She walked down the hallways to find the maraureds about to climb trough a painting to the kitchen. _

_"lily!" James said, in delight. "We are about to go get some hot chocolate." _

_"Do you want to join us?" Squeaked Peter Pettigrew. _

_"Just hurry it up, we don't want snevillius sniffing us out!" said Sirus. _

_Everyone laughed apart from lily. _

_"No," she said, "James, please..come with me. I need to tell you something." _

_James smiled. "We went through this before, you can say anything in front of these guys. They don't care!" _

_Lily sighed, she didn't want to do this but she had to. Her fiery red her fell in front of her eyes and she blew it away. _

_"Okay" she said. "I am not going to beat around the bush, I am just going to say it" "What? What is it?" Asked James._

_ "I..I, I can't be with you anymore. I am breaking up with you." _

_James went pale. Remus Lupin dropped the goblet he was holidng. Sirius, Remus and Peter crept through the kitchens, leaving only Lily and James._

_ "I'm so sorry James, I just can't do it anymore." _

_"Do WHAT Lily? Have fun? Be around me? Love someone?" _

_She started to get tears in her eyes. She made up a lie._

_ "I woke up this morning James, and I realised that I just don't love you anymore. It's as simple as that. I have never loved you. It was all just a pretend and I didn't even realise. I just cant pretend or force myself to love someone anymore." _

_James walked over to lily and ran his fingers through her hair. _

_"Lils," he said. "Say that's not true. I can see it in your eyes, I know you aren't telling the truth...don't do this." _

_She closed her eyes, making a tear run down her cheek._

_ "James," she whispered. "Please, just go!" He stood still and she walked off, tears falling down her cheeks.  
_  
"Please...Don't go.." said Lily again.

"Your opinion, has changed a lot since November 2 years ago lily." He said, remembering the last words they said to each other 2 years ago.

Lily sighed. "But James, I don't hate you. I don't even not like you..."

James could see where this was going.

"Don't. Don't Lily. Don't say another word. How am I to know whether youa re pretending or not? Your broke me Lily. So far, nothing has fixed me. Just don't open up the wounds, you will just pain me more." He said, through gritted teeth.

Lily gasped at his anger. She had never seen him like this. Thomas then walked through the door. Lily forced a smile.

Thomas shook James hand. "Hello!" he said, brightly. James shook his hand back.

"James Potter" he said. When Thomas didn't seem to know him, James realised Lily hadn't talked about him at all.

"Thomas Dhuel, Lily's fiancé." Lily didn't want this.

"Thomas, erm, let me show you my...friends." She said, pulling him away. James sat down in the middle of the isle, watching her go away, once more. He felt like a schoolboy once again, and he didn't know what to do.

Talia walked into the carriage where James was. She looked at him in sympathy. She placed herself next to him

"If it helps," she whispered, "I don't believe she ever stopped loving you." She said.

James looked at her in curiosity. He nodded, sadly. "That makes two of us. Well at least it did, but know I think, I am just a nobody to her." he said, depressingly.

"But, do you still love her?" Talia asked.

"How can't I? I may be angry, but its just confusion. Why did she do it? Do you know?"

Talia shook her head. "Nope...."

It wasn't like James to be sad, and he didn't want to be sad so he tried to spark up the conversation.

"I'm going to let of a stink bomb in the next carriage, see you talia"

Talia sighed as she watched James go off.


	3. Lies and the Truth

**disclaimer**: All owned to the great J.K Rowling. The idea of the storyline from fate'sfallenangel  
  
** Chapter three....Lies and the Truth**  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled up to Hogwarts and everyone was greeted by Hagrid. The marauders went up to him

"'Ello there you lot! 'Oo keep away from the forbidden forest tonit'."

They all laughed as they remembered there many encounters with the forbidden forest. They all walked up the all familiar path to Hogwarts. Many smiled at the thought of their old second home.

"Second home sweet Second home" said Sirus and they laughed and agreed.

They soon arrived at the great hall and everyone went and socialised with there once peers and old teachers.  
  
Lily Evans was showing Thomas around the hall when he said he had to go to the bathroom. She started talking to Delicia Chang, but Lily couldn't keep her eyes of james. He was smiling and laughing, being so strong, talking to Marcus Creevey. Delicia followed her eyes and smiled. "A few years ago, I would have loved to be with him. But after seeing how he was with you, I didn't think he could ever love someone as much." Delicia said, ever so subtly.

Lily started at her, her eyebrows raised, showing her bright green eyes even more.  
  
James Potter was talking to his old friend, Marcus Creevy but he couldn't keep his eyes of lily Evans. She was keeping all her emotions locked in, as usual. Being so strong, talking to Delicia Chang.

Marcus followed his eyes and smiled. "you were the perfect couple man, don't give up"

James looked at him, after getting his untidy hair out of his face.

  
  
Ella was walking to the toilets when she saw Lily's hot new boyfriend.

Bloody hell!, she though, Delicious.

She walked over to him, "Hey" she said, smiling

"Hi," he said, "Ah, where are the toilets?" E

lla took this as her opportunity. "Follow me..." she said.

She led him to the room with the dodgy lock, that only opens form the outside. She pretended to fall over in there, and cried for help. He went in and she 'accidentally' shut the door.

"Well, this isn't quite the toilets" Thomas observed.

"Indeed" she said.

"Um, maybe we should've...gone..to... the toilets" he said, not really noticing what he was saying as she was looking so attractive with her seductive smile.

"Maybe" she said, moving closer till they were millimetres away.

"Shall...we..go?" he said, staring into her eyes.

"But you can get so much more enjoyment in here" she whispered.

"E-e-njoyment? What kind of enjoyment?" he said, cleary excited.

"Settle down boy. Then again, maybe it would be more fun if you didn't. The door is locked. What else can we do..but...kiss?" she said.

"Well, that's a good point.." he said. He then thought about it. "What about Lily?"

"What about Lily?" She repeated. "She will never.." she touched his lips.. "know"

He was convinced. He grabbed her arm and started kissing her arm, he then got to her neck her chin and they were staring at eachothers lips.

"What are you waiting for, boy?" she asked.

"I'm just admiring" She clung on to him, and they started passionately kissing.

  
  
Lily was waiting in the great hall all by herself when she thought maybe Thomas got lost, so she went for a walk.

Remus Lupin saw her go, and followed her carefully. She walked up with stairs to the boys bathroom and stood outside.

Remus came along and smiled, "Are you thinking of going in? Believe me, it's not that great". Lily smiled, "No, actually I am waiting for..." she looked at her feet, "Thomas"

Remus nodded and walked in.

He came out. "Erm, He's not in there."

Lily looked at him and looked around. "Are you sure?"

A picture of a little girl on the wall said "Why, you two are the first people here all night!"

Lily was worried. "Oh, where is he?"

"I can help you look," Offered Remus. So down the stairs they went, looking in every classroom. They came to the locked room, and Remus laughed remembering his memories in there.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's the door that is locked from the inside. Only people from the out side can get in. Sirus, James and I had so much fun with that room."

They heard a noise from inside. Lily's hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my god! Thomas! He is in there!"

Remus turned the door knob and saw Ella and Thomas, kissing. He quickly shut it, they didn't see him. He had two options,

1)Don't show Lily so she isn't upset. But then, she will be marrying a complete cheat.

2)Show lily, but she will be upset. Though, she won't be marrying a complete cheat.  
  
"What?" lily asked. "What is it?"

"Erm.." he said, shuffling his feet._ 2_.

"Okay, but you have to know that everyone loves you...and everyone is here for you."

She started to panic. "Is he hurt? Open the door Remus! Now! I need to help him!"

He sighed at her faithfulness. He opened the door. Lily gasped and just stared. The two noticed the other two. Thomas grabbed some clothing, as did Ella.

Thomas ran over to Lily, starting to explain. "It's not what it looks like! I swear Lily! I't.." he started.

She slapped him. "We are getting married next year, yet, you still hook up with other people! I will tell you what it LOOKS like Tom. It LOOKS like..other than just gross.." she said, looking at Ella, "It looks like you are cheating on me. Which means you are unfaithful. So you know what it looks like tom? It looks like the wedding...is OFF"  
  
With that, she stormed away, Remus closely behind her.

They entered a room full of tissue and chocolate.

"How strange.. that's just what I need" she said. Remus smiled, he knew what room it was. "I can't believe it.." Lily murmured. "I guess that's what you get for marrying too young."

"No," Remus said, "I guess that's what HE gets for cheating on you.." he said, thinking of the slap.

Lily didn't giggle, she wasn't in the mood. "And Ella, she is supposedly my friend. How could she? She KNEW he was with me.." she said.

Remus put his arm around her. He started to think of James.

"Tell me lils, what's going through your head about Tom?" She looked at him.

"Why? Why did he do it? I don't understand...it's like I have done something wrong."

Remus nodded. "you know who else feels like that?''

Lily shook her head.

"James, he thinks he did something wrong. You can't just not explain like that Lil"

"But..I did explain. I stopped loving him"

Remus gave her a Yeah-right look. "Everyone knows you still did. Or do. Why did you Lil? You know you can tell me.."

Lily sighed. "You really want to know? Even though nothing can change it?"

He nodded.

"Okay...well...You see, he had his mind set on being an Auror, correct? Well, I was talking to McGonagall and she even said that he needs to be fully concentrated, no more mucking around. And I though, well, I was just a distraction. I was going to get in the way. So that's the reason, I was wrecking his career."

Remus looked at her in disbelief. "You're joking, aren't you?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "No.."

He gave a sad smile. "As sweet as that is, it's so wrong Lily. Breaking up with him has made him spent more time with us. He is depressed. You two were so right...it's wrong for something not to be done when it's right."

He thought about what he said, and shook his head at his nonsense.

"You HAVE to tell him, Lily"

Lily looked at him then looked at her hands. She started crying at the thought of Thomas.

"This is so messed us, Remus. Now, if I go to James, he will think he is just a rebound of Thomas. But, truthfully, I never loved Thomas as I love James. I just needed to get over James. Maybe that's why I am not as upset that he cheated on me. I can't tell him."

Remus frowned. "Can't, or won't?"

"Can't" she persisted.


	4. Fighting causes Fights

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Idea for the storyline is from fatesfallenangel.**  
  
Chapter 4...Fighting causes fights  
  
Lily Evans walked out into the Great hall, half an hour later.

Sandy and Talia ran up to her. "God! Where WERE you?"

"Where is Thomas?"

She forced a smile, "Well, Erm tom, yeah. I don't actually know where he is. Nor do I care." Talia and sandy looked at each other.

"Lils? Is everything okay?" Sandy asked.

"What did he do?" Talia said.

Lily didn't really want to make a big commotion on the reunion night. She just wanted to try and have fun. But she couldn't lie to her friends.

"Well, telling the truth, He cheated on me. With Ella. Remus caught them all over each other, and that was a good enough reason to end it."

Sandy and Talia stared. "Aww...lils" Sandy said, hugging her. "That's terrible hun.."

Talia, being the aggressive one looked around. "Where is that mongrel, let him just wait..."

Lily laughed. "No Tal, I don't want anyone doing anything to him. I slapped him, and my words is enough. I dealt with it, it's dealt with. It's all over. I don't need someone to do my work for me, I can."

And with that, the girls hugged each other and went around socialising.

Remus Lupin walked back to the marauders who were all looking very sour.

"What? What happened?" Remus asked.

"We just found out, that our oh-so-favourite Slytherin is on HIS side" Sirus said, sneering at the word 'his'.

"You-Know-Who, he means...if you didn't know who 'his' was" squeaked Peter.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Of course he knows, prat!" said Remus.

James and Sirus looked at him. Peter looked very hurt. James and Sirus always teased Peter, but never Remus.

"Uh, would I be right be saying something's wrong, Moony?" James asked.

Remus didn't know whether to say it or not. "Uh....well,Oh my god, look! It's Nearly Headless nick! OI! NICK!"

And Remus ran over to greet the ghost.

"Oh well, he's great at ever so subtly avoiding the question" Said Sirus, sarcastically.

James sighed, wondering what was wrong when he looked over and saw Lily being hugged by her friends. He then saw Remus giving her a sympathetic look. His heart started pumping, What on earth was wrong?

James walked over to Lily, who was talking to Amos Diggory.

"Oh, Hello Potter" Said Amos. James, who was never to fussed on 'too-big-for-my-boots-' Diggory, forced a smile,

"Hi., Erm Lily.."

"Evans.." she whispered, harshly.

His face fell. "Evans..Erm, Thomas is waiting for you in erm, outside." He said, saying the first thing that came into his head.

Unfortunately, this was the worst thing he could have said.

"Do you mind having a little tact, Potter! You may think that because I DUMPED you, I owe you or-or I don't have any feelings or something. But actually, I do have a little bit of feelings. Hell, I am ONLY HUMAN!"

Amos walked away, mumbling some excuse. Though, many heads turned. James was absolutely bamboozled.

"Erm, Lily? What do you mean? All I was saying.."

"ALL YOU WERE SAYING? All you were implying. Okay!" She said, her hands flying up. "okay! I admit it! I didn't stop loving you! And yeah, I STUFFED up! Okay? I chose the wrong guy. And yeah, I told your idiot blabbermouth of a friend that I may still have feelings for you. But you know what? I don't anymore! And this isn't a lie."

James's jaw dropped to the ground, Sandy and Talia rushed over to Remus, who explained he didn't tell anything.

"Lily, calm down..I don't know what you are talking about..and I think.." he tried pulling her into the other room.

"No James, That's where you are wrong. You don't think. You never do, and thats why, I now, officially HATE you." She stormed away.

Many people in the audience started to murmur. James was completely confused, and he ran after her, much to Remus dismay.

In the next room, James caught up with Lily.

"STOP!" he yelled.

She twirled around. "You have the nerve to come after me?" she whispered, harshly.

"I came after you to find out what you were talking about. Let me explain. I saw your friends hugging you and I wanted to know what was wrong. So I made up an excuse to get you away from Bighead Diggory to ask you."

Lily sighed from her rash behaviour. "Oh James, I am so sorry" she said, pulling in for a hug.

As tempted as he was, he couldn't get over what lily had said. I HATE you, her shrilling voice ran through his head. He pulled away.

"What were you talking about Lily? So many things were said just then, I can't wrap my head around it." Lily noticed the pulling away.

She made up her mind what to say. "I said when I broke up with you, I still loved you. I told Remus I said that. Okay, so it may seems that is right. But i am so sorry, i said that in the heat of the moment..." she said, feeling like a total cow. But she had to lie.

"What moment?" Said james, heartbroken once more.

"I saw Thomas..half naked..with Ella. I didn't know what to think, I wasn't thinking straight." She lied, for the second time to James.

Despite just being told he wasn't loved by the person he love, he still kept loyal.

"He what? He cheated on you??"

lily was surprised he took notice of this.

"Yeah...It was.."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"James," she said, seeing the anger and violence about to be inflicted. She held his hand, "DON'T. I dealt with it, Just go enjoy your reunion. I am so sorry for everything I did James." She walked off.

But James took out his wand and an old looking piece of paper. He murmed ''I solomley swear I up to no good'', and smiled in triumph.

He found Thomas.

Thomas was in a room with Ella, talking,

"Do you regret it, Thomas?" Ella asked.

He squirmed. "I feel guilty of course..."

"So do I tom, don't worry" Ella lied.

"But... I don't want this to end between us" Ella smiled and touched his hand.

"It won't, Tom, but it has to end for tonight. I mean, I don't want to labelled a tramp or anything!" she said.

With that, she kissed him on the lips, and walked out of the room.

Minutes after, James Potter barged in. "Potter, is it?" Enquired Thomas.

James threw him against the wall. "You hurt Lily."

Thomas gulped. Uh-oh

"When she chose you over me, I thought you must be a pretty decent guy. I was obviously wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

James smiled. "I was Lily's high school lover. I know lily better than everyone else. And anyone who ever hurts lily, emotionally or Physically, I don't think deserve to be treated like a gentleman." James punched Thomas on the nose, causing it to bleed.

Thomas stood up. "Man, your jealous. She loves me, dude. Not you."

He looked at him up and down.

"Who would? With your shaggy hair, which looks like it's never been touched. Cheap robes, ridiculous smile....why, I don't think anyone in their right mind would go for you. Hey, maybe Lisa Lovegood likes you...try her." Thomas said, smiling.

He then kicked James. James, much stronger, grabbed him and pulled him up the wall, and took out his wand.

"Expelli..." James begun, then the door slammed open.

Lily, red faced, stormed in.

"JAMES!!!!" she shrilled, "PUT HIM DOWN!"

"Get out." She whispered to Thomas.

He ran out as fast as he could. She turned to James.

"I said I could handle it James. I did. I sorted him out, you know I like to sort out my own problems. Why, why, did you have to come after him?" she said, looking sad.

"I though you respected me."

"I-I'm sorry..." he murmed.

"Actually, No, I'm not. You think me beating him up isn't out of respect and love? You think I do that to someone for fun?? But, really, What reasons should I have to respect you? You leave me without any explanation at all. You tell my mate that you love me, then you say naaaah, actually that was just the heat of the moment, As if I would love james.."

"It's not like that" Lily whispered.

"I then show that I care about you by hurting the guy that made you so sad. And you yell at me. Then, after all that, you say I should respect you." He continued,

Lily looked at him, expressionless.

"You make me sound like some kinda criminal..." Lily exclaimed.

"And you make me feel like some kinda loser." James retorted.

Lily walked out, not looking back.

****

**A/N**: I was on holidays..thats why this took so long. I am so sorry..not that many people read this but oh well! I value all reviews so PLEASE review! I will give you a Jam Pancake!


	5. The Survey

**Disclaimer:** This is getting reallllly repetitive. Oh well. puts on bored voice I herby announce that all characters are owned by JK Rowling. No further notes. Wait, there is. Idea of story was by the smelly (ha-ha, only kidding) fatesfallenangel. Check out her site.  
  
**Chapter 5.....The survey**  
  
Everyone was in the hall when the tables were filled with scrolls and quills. A middle aged man strolled out.

"Welcome magical class of 1972, to your 2 years after reunion" Said the headmaster, Dumbledore. A mild applause was produced.

"Looking around, I see so much intelligent people, in which I must say, are all because of this fine headmaster you have had. I see some aurous in training, some reporters and some fine looking lads." He continued.

Sirius pounded his chest and said, "Aw shucks!"

"Then, there are just some fools." Dumbledore said, peering over his half moon glasses at Sirus with a grin on his face. He cleared his throat after a whisper from Professor Tillikin, the transfiguration teacher.

"Getting to the point though, in front of you is a survey. Please fill it out, and then we will get on to some fun!" Everyone sat down and started to fill out the questions.  
  
Lily Evans loved surveys, and this was no different.

**Funniest boy**:

She hesitated then wrote _Sirus Black_.

**Most successful in two years**: _Rita Skeeter_

**Best looking guy and girl:** _Delicia Chang_ _and _

She stopped and glanced over at James potter who had his devil grin on. She smiled.

_James Potter._

She tried to scribble it out, but it wouldn't let her. Damn it!. She thought. It's the _un-un-do-able_ charm. She sighed and continued.

**Best couple:** _The longbottoms_

**The couple that should have been**: She chewed her fingers. She scribbled in _Sandy Roberts_ _and Remus Lupin._

She then filled in the other silly questions, which was obviously Dumbledore's, such as 'Person most likely to die in a flood of butter beer' and, 'Person who looks the most like the strawberry cheesecake berty bott every flavour bean'  
  
James Potter and Sirus Black sat next to each other and got out the quills and started.

**Funniest boy:** James wrote _James Potter_ and Sirus wrote _Sirus Black_.

they looked at each other with menacing looks.

**Most successful in two years:** Once again, they wrote their own names. They started to ridicule the other when they were told 2 minutes were left.

**Best looking guy and girl:** James of course, wrote _James Potter_, and Sirus wrote _Sirus_ _Black AKA Mr HOT HOT HOT._

James sneered and then glanced over at lily Evans who was concentrating hard.

"Just write it..you know you want to!!" Sirus exclaimed after writing himself Lily Evans.

James hastily scribbled in _Lily Evans_.

**Best couple:** Out of spite he wrote _Ella and Thomas_ and then tried to rub it out. Sirus laughed.

"It's the un-un-do-able charm, idiot!" he said..

James face filled with fear. He never meant it!! He was worried, but didn't show It and continued.

**Couple that should have been:** Sirus immediately wrote in _Lily and Jamesie boy,_ and James tried to tackle him, unsuccessfully.

So James wrote in _Snape and Black (after their end of year kissing incident, who wouldn't agree?)  
_  
After having a laugh with the last questions, he chanted 'Wingardium Leviosa!' like the rest of the hall, and placed all the papers on the magical counter, a countasia.

The counter started off with Funniest boy. T

he countasia sometimes read out some answers, and the name of the person who wrote it.

"Lily Evans wrote" he started in his mechanical voice, "Sirus Black"

Sirus yelled out "I LOVE YOU LILY!!"

"Trixie Furbie wrote James Potter"

"Sirus black wrote Sirus Black"

The great hall roared with laughter. "But..the winner is....James Potter" Sirus sulked while James cheered, not glancing at Lily.

"Most successful in two years." The countasia announced.

"Ella Pearson wrote Lily Evans" Lily scowled.

"Tuyn Diolkenny wrote Rita Skeeter"

"And so did most people, as she won!" Rita smiled in her superior way.

"Best looking guy and girl"

After many people saying james and Lily, the countasia came to what lily said,

"Lily Evans said" James crossed his finger "James Potter and Delicia Chang"

James opened his mouth in surprise and smiled at Lily, who was in a brilliant shade of red, smiled back.

"James Potter wrote James Potter and Lily Evans"

Lily smiled and him and they gazed at eachother, and were both filled with a ray of hope.

"Sirus Black wrote Lily Evans and Sirus Black, Aka Mr HOT HOT HOT"

The whole hall started thrown things at Sirus.

"The Winner is James and Lily"

They smiled at eachother again, and both mouthed sorry .

YES! James thought.

YES! Lily Thought.

For the moment, everything was finally working out.

"Best couple"

"Talia Chipinie said the longbottoms"

"Sandy Roberts said the longbottoms"

"Robter Gould said the Longbottoms"

"Harry Olsen said the Longbottoms"

"James potter said Ella and Thomas"

The marauders and lily's friends gasped. The longbottoms, who didn't know who they were, laughed at the break. Lily gazed at James with a hurt look. He tried to protest without saying anything, but she just gave him a cold, icy glare. She was in disbelief.

DAMN IT! james thought. It was just good again.

Lily looked to the front then walked out followed by Sandy and Talia. James, Sirus and Remus followed.

"Good one Prongs" They muttered to James.

Lily turned around and saw them.

"Hi Sirus, Remus" she said.

"James is here as well" Sirus pointed out.

Sandy rolled her eyes and Talia just looked at him. Lily started, icily.

"Or, I can just shut up.." he murmured.

"Probably best" muttered Remus.

The could hear the countasia pronounce James's answer to the couple that should have been, sirus and snape.

Sirus screamed "HEY YOU PRAT!"

It was then announced that Lily and James were the couple that should have been.

"Lily. Everyone thinks we should have been"

"Shh Potter." She said.

She then smiled, a big bright smile.

"You know Potter," she begun, "that was a really funny answer about Snape and Black"

James shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what was happening. "Uh, Thanks"

"No problem. I am so glad That you can come up with a FUNNY answer for EVERYTHING POTTER!!!"

Her smile went

"But you know what? Me and Thomas? Ella and Thomas? I don't think that's a place for a pun."

James sighed. "I can explain.."

"Can you?"

"Yeah"

There was silence. Lily looked surprised. "Well...explain?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Why?" Talia but in, intreged.

"Because. I want to make a bargin"

"POTTER! Only you could make this into a bargin situation!" Shrilled Lily. "EXPLAIN!!!"

"Funny word. Explain" James started.

Sirus knew what he was doing, and groaned. NOT NOW PRONGS!

"You want to know what made me do it, don't you Lils?"

"Yeah..." She said, bamboozled.

"So do I"

"But you did it!! NOT ME!"

"I am not talking about this situation. I am talking about why you broke up with me. You tell, and I will tell"

His eyes were full of honesty and she couldn't stay angry. She couldn't lie anymore either. "Okay.."

Everyone went out, knowing it wasn't their place, leaving Lily and James. James took a deep breath, the truth was finally coming out.

- --------------------- - ------------------- - ---------------- - ------------

**A/N**: Lol, that was horrible. but i had fun writing it. Lol, sorry! Anyway, REVIEW and I will give you peanut butter on toast!


	6. The Realisations

**Disclaimer:** Must I say it again? **All characters** are JK Rowling's, **Idea for story:** fatesfallenangel  
  
Chapter 6....The realisations   
  
"Would everyone please return to the great hall immediately?" Boomed the voice of albus Dumbledore (A/N, LMAO, sorry! I had to do that. Will explain later).

Lily looked willingly out at the great hall.

"Don't go lily. You have to tell me. It's-it's umm...it's..." James stuttered, trying to find the right word.

Lily looked amused, "Go on.."

"It's AGONY! Yep, that's it. Agony. Like, there being a chocolate frog n front of you, but you can't eat it. Like...having a free period, then actually having to do extra potions. Like...being stuck in a room with Servus Snape. Like... having to be..."

Lily interrupted him. "Okay okay! You made your point! It's not nice."

"So you will stay?"

"But Dumbledore asked us all the be back there. Maybe we are needed"

James was thoroughly anxious. "Lily! For two whole year's one question has been penetrating through-out my mind. Now I finally am going to get the answer. And now you won't tell me?" She squirmed; she really didn't want to do this.

"It's not as easy as you think, James" she whispered.

"You know you can tell me anything" he said, running his fingers through her hair.

They were so close; they could feel each other's gentle breathing. James could see the sparkle of her eyes, and she could see the anxiety in his expression.

Her lips are so moist, like they want to be kissed after all these years by me... James thought. Go for it lily! Just do it! She told herself. kiss him

He leant forward when the voice appeared again from the great hall,

"Iiittt's Speech time! Would the head boy and girl begin?"

DAMN DUMBLEDORE! James thought angrily.

Lily sighed.

"Ah...lily? James?" Dumbledore questioned.

They both looked at each other and ran out.

* * *

"Sorry..." they apologised to him. 

Lily started first and muttered "Muterno Projectrium" to make her voice be heard by the entire great hall. "

Whoa. Two years later, aye? Looking around I see so many great faces, they I am so happy to see again. We have people working for the ministry, reporters, and aurors in training even! We have a musical legend, quidditch champions.

But what I find the most wonderful is that we have all stuck together. From our time at Hogwarts, we all shared wonderful friendships that we carried on afterwards as well.

Whether you are flatmates, partners at work, shopping buddies, or just catch up every fortnight for a cuppa tea. We have all kept our great times together." She smiled.

"But, we have not only kept just our friends and peers, I hope. I hope we all have our greatest memories locked up somewhere in our wired brains. Does anyone remember the day in 3rd year, where our marauders finally got a taste of their own medicine? We still haven't found out the culprit of all those pies in their faces." She smiled, as it was secretly her.

She then looked at James, trying to send him a message.

"But you never know, there might be an _explanation_ for them doing that, which _isn't what it_ _seems_."

James then figured that Lily was talking to him about why she broke up with him.

"Maybe they had a major crush on Sirus black. Hell, is that even possible?" She said, smirking.

"But anyway, I better finish up, so I am just gonna leave by saying remember everything, nothing is worth losing it."

There was an outburst of applause as she sat down.

"And. James potter?" Dumbledore said.

James stood up. "WHATS UP CLASS OF 1972?!" he yelled.

A loud roar came all over to great hall.

"Just as I thought. Yeah, I totally agree with what lily says. Remember everything. But really, I only find one thing you should remember....Me."

The girls groaned and Sirus laughed.

"Naaaaah. I know it's only like what? 2 years after we left this place, so nothing major could have happened career wise. Some may be unsure what to do, and that's fine mate.

As long as you are happy. I know I would rather see someone homeless on the street, happy as can be, than the minister of magic, sad as can be. So just be wise. Well, everyone who can be wise. I know some of us lack that capability!"

He then sat down. Lily gave him a quizzical look from his bizaree speech.

"I did it because I thought I was wrecking your career" she said, very suddenly. She then walked off the stage and sat back own with her friends.

James sat up there in shock. He couldn't move. It happened. He finally found out. And it was so wrong.

"Um James? Off the stage please?" Dumbledore said, sniggering.

James somehow managed to drag himself off and walked down to his friends.

* * *

Sirus walked up to James. 

"That was awesome mate, you rocked" Black said.

"E-excellent" Peter squeaked, and Remus patted him on the back.

"I found out" James spluttered out. "I found out why she dumped me.."

The marauders looked at him.

"AND?" Exclaimed Sirus.

"It's the most bizarre thing I have ever heard in my life".

Remus nodded sadly, then told James exactly what lily said to him. They all just stood there for about a minute in silence. Sirus then hit james across the head.

"What the bloddy hell are you standing here? Go...Over....THERE!" He pointed to Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily walked up to her friends. 

"That was really nice, lils" Talia said. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"I told him. I told him why I did it" Lily said. S

andy stared. Talia jumped.

"And??? Why did you?? Why did you do it?"

Lily explained. They both cooed.

"That was really silly Lily. I am sorry, but he needs you.." talia said, not very tactfully.

"I am just a distraction," Lily said sadly. They all heard Sirus yell

"GO OVER THERE".

And they saw James being pushed over to Lily.

* * *

He was pushed into Talia. 

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Wrong chick" she said, bluntly.

Sandy and Talia walked away.

"Lily, I am so glad that's the reason, and not something that really mattered. I need you. You are not a distraction, you are the fly squatter that squats the distractions.." he stammered, blurting everything out.

Lily was taken back. She held his hand.

"James. You spent every morning and night with me. Talked to me in class. I was just there is distract, This is for the best really."

"Damn it lily! Listen to me! It's not! I love you! And if I am correct, you love me!"

"I do. I do James. I think I do. But..."

She then burst out laughing and sipped her wine.

"What? What's so funny?" James asked.

"We are going to fight again!" She exclaimed.

James laughed, "That's like the 6th time this night!"

"Yeah...hahahahhahahah." She then stopped laughing. "James, I really think if we cant stop fighting in one night, the rest of our lives wont be different."

James strongly disagreed, but lily had a certain look in her eye, which he knew arguing would be no point.

He smiled a depressed smile.

"Friends?"

"Friends"

They both held up their glass and toasted to being friends.

_I will always think of you than more than a friend_ james thought.

_I will always think of you than more than a friend _Lily thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay..tell me if this chapter is STUFFED, because the quickedit thing was playing up on my poor ol' computer.

And sooo sorry I didnt get Lily to tell James straight away...but like, I wrote it that way, and it was totally sucky! So yeah. It's still horrible, but its better. bare with me...its my first story! LOL.

3 chapters in 3 days. God, you better thank me! My fingers are aching from typing. And you all better do heaps of chapters on your stories now!! yeah ah!

Please REVIEW!! I will give you blueberry muffins! AHUHA!


End file.
